callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Iron Fist
Call of Duty: Iron First is a new Call of Duty game. The game is about the conflict between three generations of American operatives against the Nazi Eisener Faust (the Iron First). Plot 1940s Sgt. Michael Anderson and his Army team infiltrate Berlin during the Battle of Berlin to get to Adolf Hitler before the Soviets. They make it to the bunker, but find Hitler dead and several trucks leaving the area. Tracking them to a base in northern Denmark, they assault the base and find out the trucks contain several mechanical parts. After searching a cargo ship they find that it was headed for the Der Reise base. Heading there, Anderson faces off with the Soviets there, during which a V2 rocket explodes, destroying much of the facility. They are captured by The Fist and are taken to a base somewhere in China. In China, they are interrogated about exploration in Antartica until the team escapes the facility. During the escape they see several rockets launching. Pursued by Nationalists loyal to the Nazis, they escape to Vietnam. During their stay the notice a base hidden in valleys near the coast. While attacking the base, Anderson gains information on several Wonder Weapon projects. During the battle the base explodes, and only Anderson makes it. He travels back to the US and joins the CIA. 1960s Patrick Anderson is a private sent to fighting in the Vietnam war. A helicopter crash causes the ground to collaspe, revealing the Vietnam Nazi base had an underground part to it. After fighting through it, they come across a powerful satellite being constructed. They destroy it, but learn it is only one of 3 across the world. Patrick's team is deployed to an island in the Pacific where the second satellite is located. After clearing the island they learn the base is underwater. They attack the base and eventually flood it, destroying the satellite as the base is sent is sent to the bottom of the ocean. Needing to know where the third base is, they team seek out the old Heinrich Himmler in Panama. Anderson drives a tank to destroy the village's defenses, then they capture Himmler. Himmler tells them the final satellite is in the destroyed Der Reise. There attack the place and capture a scientist, but he tells them a cargo ship carried the satellite to Antartica. Travelling to Anartica, they head to the base and find a nuclear missile. Anderson attempts to disarm it, but incoming Nazis for him to fire it back at the base. Attempting to escape by snowmobile, they find themselves in the middle of a blizzard. They fight a Nazi garrison at an outpost, and find a teleporter in it. The squad touch the teleporter, and black out. They are not seen or heard from again. 1980s Samuel Anderson is a CIA agent who rescues a Soviet defector from Berlin. The defector has important information: the Nazis attempted to take over Baikonur Cosmodrome. Samuel's team head to Cape Canaveral, they see it is under attack. They attempt to stop it, but one of the rockets are about to launch. Samuel stows away on the ship, and sees it come to a Nazi base on the moon. Samuel is discovered, and meets his father in the jail section. Samuel discovers that he was teleported here and the Nazis have kept them prisoners for 20 years. They break out and come to the launch pad, where they see that the last satellite has been equipped with a giant laser beam. Samuel attempts to abort the launch, but the satellite launches anyway. Samuel gets on and hijacks the satellite, and uses the laser to blow up the space station. The Nazis send the satellite to crash into the moon, so Samuel ejects him into space. He is rescued by his dad, and they crashland on Earth, with the Nazi threat hopefully destroyed. Category:Future Call of Duty Games